


Back from the pilot

by viserys



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viserys/pseuds/viserys
Summary: The night of Troubadour show was an overall success, but where the hell is Elton?





	Back from the pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't go after me for shipping real people, I don't. I madly respect their real life friendship. This is just a tiny headcanon I have for Elton and Bernie purely as characters in Rocketman.

When Elton finally walks in to their hotel room, Bernie actually exhales with relief.

Ray told him to stop acting like an overprotective mother hen, Heather also told him this, and Doug _definitely_ told him the same thing, adding that he can try and help take his mind off missing friend if he only wants. Bernie decided not to enquire just how is he planning to do that, opting for having some actual sleep during the day and trying not to worry so much before the time comes to meet Heather again this evening.

He feels slightly guilty about spending this night with Heather. Not that it wasn't oh-so-worth-it out-of-this-world experience he now replays in his head with a slight blush on his face and quite uncomfortable situation in a certain area of his jeans - but he panicked a little when he realized Elton is nowhere to be found. Someone - blond skinny kid, stoned out of his mind - finally told him that this Elton guy left hours earlier with some fancy bloke, but that was about everything he managed to find out. All that was left - aside of putting MISSING posters and calling the police - was to wait until Elton shows up.

And when he _does_ show up, Bernie barely stops himself from asking him WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING. It helps that he gets immediately baffled by the look on his friend's face, cancelling out all the worries and sparking only curiousity.

\- Hi. - Elton says, watching his feet when he takes his jacket off. His clothes are crumpled, his hair looks even more tangled than before, one of his jeans pocket is inside out, and Bernie can see fingerprint on his glasses even from where he's sitting.

\- Hi? - he replies with caution. - How are you?

\- Oh, alright. - Elton says with slight croakiness in his voice, still not looking him in the eye.

\- Did you enjoy the night? I was... um, I was sort of worried.

\- No, no, it was fine. Fine. - _such_ a tiny voice. And is that a blush on his face?

\- Someone told me you left with some guy, and...

\- Yeah, with John. - Elton replies quickly. He is still watching the floor like it's the most fascinating thing in the room, but yes, that's definitely a blush.

\- John? - Bernie's eyebrow raise. - Who is John?

\- Just a guy. He came up to me when you and Heather... You know. - he finally manages to look up, clearly feeling more confident once he can gently remind Bernie he's the one who left first. He sits down in the chair to take his shoes off and continues matter-of-factly. - He's the music manager. He really liked the show. You probably seen him around, had this _really_ great suit on him.

\- And... what you and this great-suited music manager were doing, again? - it's none of his business and he half expects Elton to tell him just that, but instead his friend grins in the most unexpected way and answers.

\- You know, talking. We went to his home, actually. He told me all those things, Bernie.

\- Jesus, that's how you get murdered, Elton. Like what things? - what the hell did he discuss with some stranger in a strange house in the strange fucking country?

\- Umm that I could be the best selling artist in America. And that my music is brilliant. And that my ass looks great and that I'm beautiful. Just normal stuff. - cocky smile just spills all over Elton's lips, when he looks up at Bernie again, this time with a playful dare gleaming in his eyes.

\- What do you mean your ass loo... Oh. - Bernie shuts up with the realization. - O h.

\- Yeah. - Elton agrees and bursts out laughing, relaxing completely in his chair, his shoes kicked off onto the floor. One of his socks is inside out as well. Bernie can't help but laugh as well, giddy and light headed himself now too, drunk on his friend's happiness. They both are completely unable to stop for a while, bursting out anew whenever their eyes meet.

\- Man, what has happened to you? - he manages finally. His face hurts a little. - I thought you're too shy for this kind of shit, and just look at you: the moment your foot touched American ground you become an actual rockstar and get yourself a fancy boyfriend, you're scaring me.

\- Oh, you know. - Elton looks at him, beautiful blush on his cheeks, practically glowing, and so hungry for more. - You said it yourself. America, man. Big open spaces. Beautiful men. Great suits.

\- I did, now? - Bernie actually giggles - I'm pretty sure that's not entirely what I said.

\- Maybe it was slightly different. - Elton agrees magnanimously. - I don't remember, it was like a lifetime ago. But anyway I think I'm going to like it here.

Bernie _loves_ it here. That lifetime ago can go and fuck itself. The future is bright, spread before them with all the offerings they can only imagine, and Elton must be just remembering something, because he bits on his lower lip and blushes, and the sheer brilliance of it makes Bernie's chest hurt oh, so sweetly.


End file.
